


The destruction of the Ring

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Taking the Hobbits to Isengard [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Gollum has retrieved his precious but it won't last long. Pure crack fic! Final part of 'Taking the Hobbits to Isengard' series.





	The destruction of the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it. I do not own the Youtube videos and song lines on which this fic is based either.
> 
> Finally! The end of this series.

"Yes! Yes!" Gollum jumped in joy within the Crack of Doom as he held his precious again after 60 long and terrifying years, "Precious! Precious! Precious! Precious!"

Frodo snarled in anger as he looked at the stump where his finger had been. With a grunt, he got up.

Gollum was jumping in joy when-

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

"NO!" Gollum's eyes were wide in horror as Frodo started the song

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard , gard, gard, gard_

_They're taking the hobbits to Isengard , gard, gggard, gard_

"NOOOOO!" Gollum screamed in horror and pain as Frodo continued the song, before finally tripping over the edge.

Still holding the Ring, Gollum fell into the fires of Mount Doom and was burnt to death, followed by the Ring a few moments later.

And with that, the tower of Barad-dur crumbled as the Eye of Sauron died out with a pained scream and a chasm opened up, taking the orcs with it.

The Fellowship of the Ring had done what they had set out to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Almost a year later, this series is over. Hope you all had a fun ride up till here and enjoyed.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
